Immortal Amoung Us
by ShiningSword
Summary: #Chapter 4 is up!!# A TM/Highlander Crossover - An Immortal shows up on Tenchi's doorstep. What does he want? An adventure will begin that will change the Tenchi gang forever. Rated for violence. Moved this here from Anime Crossovers to get more reviews.
1. The Space Pirate

Tenchi Muyo/ Highlander Crossover  
  
This is a Tenchi Muyo/ Highlander Crossover. This based off the OAV continuity for Tenchi Muyo. For Highlander, I am basing this of the first movie and the show. The Quickenings will be the more spectacular kind from the movies. I am regarding the first movie as Conner not gaining the Prize, and will be tweaking the mythology just a bit so don't get angry. I don't own any of the   
characters except the ones I create. This is just for fun. Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer. Highlander belongs to Rysher Entertainment.  
Legend -- 'thinking', [telepathic], "speaking"  
  
  
~~~Immortal Among Us~~~  
  
  
Chapter One: The Space Pirate  
  
There are events that take place that determine the course of empires, nations, cities, families, or individuals. Some are small looking, but have immense implications. Some look monumental, but fizzle to nothing. Somewhere in deep space in a star system humans do not even know of its existence, a battle is about to take place, a battle that appeared to be something small, but will in fact have far reaching implications for everyone, everywhere.   
  
"This is the 14th Fleet requesting a Koshiri class battlecruiser for backup. Over." the young communications officer said. 'What is a Koshiri class battlecruiser? I have never heard of one.' he mused silently for a moment.   
  
The Galaxy Police fleet was chasing the A-1 class criminal, Karprah. Assassin, murderer, ruin destroyer, thief were just some of the thousands of charges against him. The Galaxy Police's 14th Fleet had been assigned the task of hunting him and his cohorts down and bringing them to justice. However, they needed either about triple the size of the fleet or about twenty super heavycruisers to take out the Isghteh, Karprah's ship. Despite being aware of the strength of his ship, they had overestimated their own forces and found themselves needing support.  
  
"This is HQ. We acknowledge and have one en-route. Over."  
  
"We'll hold on as long as we can. Over and out."  
  
The Isghteh was an oddly shaped vessel. Many would even say ugly. It was a large cylinder about ten miles long with several large spheres attached at various intervals by short, thin pipes. At the rear were five massive engines moving the ship along at a considerable pace for its size. However, ugliness aside, it was one of the most powerful ships ever encountered by the GP some would say second only to the Soja, which according to rumor had been destroyed by the Jurain Military.  
  
Thousands of fighters and small frigates were attacking the gun placements as the hundreds of cruisers launched missiles and fired main cannons hoping to cripple the huge ship. Yet the shields of this despised ship remained in place. After all, it was the ship of an A-1 class criminal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karprah sat back in his captain's chair, observing the fight with semi-interest. He knew his ship was more than a match for this fleet. It was simply a matter of time before they all died.  
  
"Jeng, this fight wearies me, and we have important business to attend to with our "acquirements". End this. Inform me when we arrive at base." he ordered. He stood up and walked off the bridge.  
  
"Aye, Sir." Jeng replied even though the captain was gone. Jeng was first mate and saw to all the daily operations. He dutifully ordered those around him to their functions. He was an impassive being much like the rest of his species, the Drafia. Nothing seemed to faze him likewise his manners and actions were fairly predictable. Karprah had chosen him because of these qualities. It was highly unlikely that he would ever betray his captain.  
  
"All batteries cease firing. Engage the Karprah Shockwave generators." Jeng ordered.  
  
Outside, all fire from the Isghteh ceased. 'Perhaps she is going to surrender.' the fleet commander thought happily, in a moment, that thought was wiped out, along with his ship.  
  
Orange tendrils of energy leapt from the spheres combining with each other to form a net around the ship. In a moment, the net expanded outwards into a shockwave. All ships within a mile were instantly destroyed, mostly fighters. Those farther away, most of the smaller frigates and destroyers were overcome with damage and tried to retreat, but many exploded with all hands on aboard.   
  
The larger cruisers and destroyers were too heavily damaged to continue and began retreating. The fleet commander's vessel was unfortunately firing missiles at the time of being hit. The missiles exploded just outside the launchers causing massive damage.   
Combined with the other damage, the ship exploded.  
  
The next highest officer in the fleet still alive, his own ship heavily damaged, was screaming at the communications officer to tell HQ that they needed backup NOW.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A flash of light on their main screen signaled a ship coming out of hyperspace. The ship that came out was unlike any ship Jeng had ever seen. She was large over four miles long. The main body, however, occupied only a fourth of that of that length. Most of the length was due to four equidistant spires stretching forward off of large pylons from the main body.   
  
The GP Battlecruiser Justice was ready for action as soon as she came out of hyperspace. Captain Rvvy surveyed the screen. The damage shown to him was immense. A few ships were still capable of attacking, but at a severely reduced capability. 'It looks like it is up to us. Why the send these ships against something like that is beyond me. Stupid bureaucrats.' "Alright everyone, let's bring these criminals to justice." The crew sounded, "Yeaah".  
  
The Justice started firing immediately. "Prepare the gravity cannon", commanded Captain Rvvy. The firefight was not one sided at all. The Isghteh was giving as much as it was taking. However, this new cruiser had the newest type of shields developed in conjunction with the greatest minds at the Science Academy.  
  
Jeng had summoned the Captain back to the bridge. The Isghteh was starting to take damage at a greater rate than the Justice. Jeng looked at his captain, who gave a slight nod, then turned back to the crew. "Prepare to fire the Afterlife cannon." The crew began to scramble around the bridge, checking systems, charging capacitors, and turning the ship towards its target, the Justice.  
  
Captain Rvyy looked at the damage being done. 'At last, something that will put some fear into these big time criminals and make them think twice about attacking.'   
  
"Captain, the Isghteh appears to be crippled. There engine output is steadily decreasing and their weapons have stopped firing. They are turning towards us. Perhaps now would be a good time to ask for their surrender, Sir." Second-in-command Trued stated.  
  
"Yes, you right. Issue a standard surrender order."  
  
"This is the Galaxy Police battlecruiser, Justice. Surrender unconditionally and prepare to be boarded." Trued barked out, "We await your response. You have two minutes before we take decisive action."   
  
The Isghteh continued to turn towards the Justice. "Cannon almost charged. Twenty-five seconds to target acquisition." Jeng said. 'They haven't detected the capacitors charging or we would be dead. That stealth technology that we stole is actually doing its job, finally. They are in for a surprise. Although, I kind of like that ship.'  
  
Aboard the Justice, Captain Rvyy smelled something was up. The Isghteh continued to turn towards them. "Prepare to fire gravity cannon". When the ship had first come out of hyperspace, a subspace portal had been formed at the middle of the spires. Now out of the portal came a very small Neutron Star. The spires had massive anti-gravity generators. This was their ultimate weapon. The anti-gravity generators would become like mirrors reflecting the gravity waves back and then focusing them into beam.  
  
"Gravity cannon prepared, sir." replied a crewmember.  
  
"How much time left?" the captain asked.  
  
"Fifteen seconds."  
  
"They are facing us now, sir. An opening is appearing. We're reading a massive energy charge."   
  
"Fire", Captain Rvyy commanded.  
  
Aboard the Isghteh, they saw the star hanging there in between the spires, but they had not yet ascertained what it was for. Karprah knew that it could only be a weapon. "Fire", he cried. The massive cannon in the central cylinder fired a shot that would easily take out a planet, which in the past they had used it for, but so far they had never needed to use it against a ship. At the same time, Rvvy said "Fire".  
  
Each ship waited to see whose weapon would triumph. The concentrated and focused gravity beam hit the energy blast dead on. The Ishgteh's blast didn't even have a chance. The gravity beam swallowed it up and kept going. It proceeded right up to the shields.  
  
"Our shields will buckle in thirty seconds. We have to abandon ship, Sir. Sir?" Jeng said urgently, the calm exterior beginning to break. Karprah sat there in stunned silence.  
  
'How could this be? This is the ultimate ship.' For several seconds, he sat stunned silence, and then abruptly he stood. "We will capture that ship someday, but the cargo is too important to just let it go to waste by being destroyed. Lets go."  
  
"All hands abandon ship. Remember traitors die along with their families." Then as completely incongruous afterthought Jeng said,   
  
"Good luck." He along with the captain and command crew made their way to the hidden subspace transporter, stolen from an ancient research lab on long abandoned planet. Several had been made. Now they were installed in various parts of the ship for a quick getaway. The rest of the crew used these to transport as fast as possible. A small ship was resting on top of this transporter. The command crew all boarded. In a moment, the ship was gone.   
  
The Isghteh engines exploded first from the stress on the ship, decimating the latter half of the ship. Spheres began to break off, exploding a short distance away. The gravitational beam caused by the star caused all the ship to implode from front to back, but the explosions also caused it to expand. Then the entire ship just lit up like a firecracker, exploding into atomic particles. All of this happened in less than just one second.  
  
The crew of the Justice was amazed. Most had not seen the Gravity cannon used. Those that had seen it had only seen it against a dummy target such as a moon or large asteroid. The power of it overwhelmed them. Even Captain Rvyy was amazed. He shook his head to clear him out of the trance.  
  
"Were there any survivors?"  
  
"Scanning…we detect no survivors." the crewmember said shakily.  
  
"Very well. Continue monitoring the debris, and contact me if anything turns up. I will be making my report." with that, the Captain walked off the bridge.  
  
They continued scanning, but it was obvious to everyone, that no one could have survived.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Note  
  
So what do you think? Please email me any comments (no flames) @ dcforever001@hotmail.com 


	2. The Stranger

Tenchi Muyo/ Highlander Crossover  
  
This is a Tenchi Muyo/ Highlander Crossover. This based off the OAV continuity for Tenchi Muyo. For Highlander, I am basing this of the first movie and the show. The Quickenings will be the more spectacular kind from the movies. I am regarding the first movie as Conner not gaining the Prize, and will be tweaking the mythology just a bit so don't get angry. I don't own any of the  
characters except the ones I create. This is just for fun. Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer. Highlander belongs to Rysher Entertainment.  
Legend -- 'thinking', [telepathic], "speaking"  
  
  
~~~Immortal Among Us~~~  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Stranger  
  
  
A huge gale was blasting its way across Japan. It had been raining for several days, but it was supposed to let up soon.  
  
'When will the rain stop? Rain, rain, it has been raining for days. It's summer. It shouldn't be raining. Man, I am so bored. If I pick on  
  
Ayeka again, Tenchi will just get upset with me…again. Hmm, I wonder what he is doing right now.' Ryoko thought. She phased off her "bed", actually a rafter beam, and over to Tenchi's door. She poked her head through the door. He was drawing on a sketchpad at his desk and listening to some CD. She couldn't see what he was drawing precisely. She started to float upwards with her head still through the door. This is what Mihoshi saw as she left her room.  
  
Mihoshi walked over to where Ryoko was now floating six inches off the ground and asked, "What are you doing Ryoko?" Ryoko by now had floated up till she was quite near the doorframe. Still trying to get a look at the drawing without Tenchi knowing it. At  
  
Mihoshi's question, she turned her head, forgetting about the doorframe for a moment, and smashed her nose into the side doorframe.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Tenchi glanced up. He sweatdropped for a moment. "Ryoko, what ARE you doing?" he said as he walked over to the door.  
  
Ryoko phased completely through the door, rubbing her nose, and leaving a confused Mihoshi outside. "Oh, Tenchi, I just wanted to see what you were doing. I've barely seen you all day." She flew over and glomped him.  
  
"Ryoko, you didn't answer my question and get off of me." Tenchi said as he struggled to make her let go.  
  
"Why Tenchi, I was just checking up on you. I just wanted to see what you were doing. After all, I thought you might be bored."  
  
Ryoko said with an innocent tone then she added with a more seductive tone, "I can think something up, if you are bored."  
  
Tenchi turned a little red at that last comment and freed himself. "Ryoko, next time knock, I'll no doubt let you in, but please respect my privacy. Now please leave, I was in the middle of something important." He sat back down at his desk. Just then, a knock came from the door.  
  
"Lord Tenchi is everything all right?" Ayeka asked with concern. "Dinner is ready."  
  
Tenchi got up and opened his door. "Yes, everything's fine." he stated hoping to alleviate any fights that might come about. He started to walk downstairs to the dining table. Ayeka saw Ryoko come out behind him with a disappointed look. Ayeka was ready to give her a tongue lashing about invading Lord Tenchi's privacy, but she was not in the mood for a fight so she held her peace for now.  
  
Everyone assembled at the table for dinner except for Washu who was still in her lab working on some fantastic invention. Mihoshi stood up and volunteered to get her. She walked over to the converted closet door that led to Washu's gigantic lab. She opened it, and promptly tripped and fell on the floor. Everyone sighed.  
  
"This looks delicious, Sasami." Nobuyuki said. Since it was Sunday, he did not have to go to the office and he could stay and enjoy Sasami's excellent food.  
  
"Thank you." Sasami said happily.  
  
A knock came from the door. Tenchi stood up and went to answer it. 'Who would be all the way out here in this weather?' he wondered. He opened the door to reveal a man in a long, black, trench coat. He wore a black fedora like hat and had on a pair of plain, tan, worn leather boots.  
  
"I am sorry, but my car broke down, and I wondered if I might use the telephone?" the man asked with a polite tone.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Come inside."  
  
"Thank you." he replied. He stepped inside. He wondered why he could not feel her. Only a little bit ago, he had. 'This is disturbing.'  
  
Tenchi walked over to the closet door and entered into it. The man raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
The rest of the people at the table looked him over. He was about six feet tall, had a short, well-groomed beard, short, cropped black hair. His eyes were grey, and had an intense look to them. He walked over to the phone and proceeded to call for a tow truck.  
  
Ryoko could smell trouble. She just knew this guy was up to no good. After all when you are a space pirate, you know bad when it comes around.  
  
The group listened in as he explained his situation. "I see…Well is it possible…I see…Because of the rain…When?…All right. Bye."  
  
"I really hate to be a bother, but the tow company already has all of their trucks out and it will be several hours before they can possibly be out here. Could I stay the night?" he asked in a most sincere tone.  
  
Noboyuki responded immediately. "Sure. No problem. We are always getting visitors who stop by." He was immediately greeted with a glare from Yosho.  
  
"Interesting. Since you are so far removed from the main roads." he mumbled to himself. "Thank you very much." he said.  
  
The trench coat man looked at them. 'This Tenchi guy must be really lucky to have all these girls here. I wonder which one is his girlfriend. There is something odd about each of them especially the hair. It doesn't look dyed. There is just something I can't put my finger on. Hmm.'  
  
At that moment, Washu's door opened. Tenchi walked out, followed by Mihoshi who was being pushed out by Washu.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to enter my lab!" Washu yelled, "It will take me weeks to redo that experiment."  
  
"I'm sorry, Washu." Mihoshi said while sobbing, "I didn't mean to..." She stopped midway through her apology and instantly stopped sobbing. A consternated look appeared on her face, the same kind of look she got when facing an enemy. She turned towards the door, her eyes narrowing a bit. She looked at the stranger for a moment. The trench coat man just stared back. For over a minute, they did this. The tension in the room seemed to be building quickly. Until Tenchi, who was becoming more than a little concerned, broke it.  
  
"So where you able to get a hold of someone, Mr…?"  
  
"Silver. Gary Silver.", he smiled. "Yes, I did. Unfortunately, they will not be able to be here till morning. Your father has graciously allowed me to stay the night." His eyes remained on Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi seemed to snap out of her serious moment, and bounded back to her place at the table, but her eyes were sharper than they normally were.  
  
Katsuhito invited him to sit down and join them for dinner. Slowly conversation resumed and everyone seemed to be back to themselves. However Katsuhito noticed that Mihoshi and Gary seemed to stare intensely at each other whenever the opportunity presented it self.  
  
As soon as dinner was finished, Mihoshi left. She explained that she was feeling very tired and proceeded up to her room.  
  
Once inside, she changed into black slacks and a grey turtleneck sweater. She then put a full-length leather trenchcoat on and black GP boots. Her expression was one of sadness and determination. Now she waited.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you for that excellent dinner. Wow." He beamed.  
  
Sasami smiled and thanked him.  
  
He stood up and stretched. "Well, I really should go to bed since I must wake up early. Thank you again." Tenchi got up as well and led him to the guest bedroom.  
  
Once inside, he laid on the bed. He quickly wrote a note explaining he would meet her at midnight on top of the large hill behind the house. For there he knew it was not holy ground. He opened his door and made his way to Mihoshi's room, for he could sense her presence in the room, and slipped the note under the door.  
  
She quickly read it. A look came in her eyes like few had ever seen. It was one of sadness, determination, and power. 'It is being awakened again', she thought, ', but I don't think I will be able to suppress it again if I what I feel from him is true.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone seemed to be trying to grasp the change in Mihoshi. Who was this man? Does he know Mihoshi?  
  
Everyone sat around and thought about the stranger and the reaction of Mihoshi.  
  
"Perhaps he is a criminal, and she know who he is." Sasami suggested.  
  
"Unlikely, since Mihoshi would have told to freeze and read him his rights." Washu pointed out.  
  
"Perhaps he just looks familiar, but they have no real connection." Ayeka volunteered.  
  
"Well whoever he is there is something about him that is definitely different and in a bad way too." Ryoko said.  
  
Katsuhito suddenly interrupted all this thinking. "I think he is probably just nice fellow and we shouldn't bother him. And if Mihoshi wished for us to know of some connection, I'm sure she would have told us."  
  
As he walked back to the shrine, he knew now that Mihoshi was Immortal. He had known that the man was Immortal when he entered the room. He recalled back to the early 16th century a battle between two men. The winner cut off the head of one of the loser and lightening arced all around him and struck him repeatedly. Then a swirling vortex of energy lifted him and entered him. He had asked him what had happened. And after a time of helping him recover and subsequent friendship, he had told him about the existence of Immortals. Katsuhito was amazed and wondered how this came about. Since Juraians are long lived, but still only a few centuries for non-royals, how did this come about? He did not know, but he kept the man's secret and let him go. That was how he knew of Immortals. He could also feel the stronger ones since he was a Jurian royal. They likewise could feel he was strong, but not an Immortal.  
  
'Good Luck, Mihoshi.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, at approximately midnight, Mihoshi stood on the large hill behind the house. The rain had ceased for a time, but looked ready to start at any moment. She looked around and there he was, sitting on a log, looking expectantly at her.  
  
"You know why we are here. There can be only One. Nothing personal, I hope you understand.", he said with feigned sincerity.  
  
"I am Mihoshi Kurumitsu of the family, Kurumitsu. Leaders in the Galaxy Police.", she stated. His eyebrow raised and a perplexed look came on his face, but he said nothing. After a moment she continued, "Nothing personal? You are going to try to kill me in a few moments and it's nothing personal. Death has always been quite personal to me." She thought for a moment of the criminals she had to kill and of other matters long ago. This time there was no other way. She glanced wistfully at the man as if maybe they could just go there separate ways. She didn't like to kill, but she would if she had to, to protect those in her custody, those she cared about, and…because that was how the Game was played.  
  
"How did you know that I was an Immortal?", she asked.  
  
"I didn't. My car broke down on my way to see another immortal, but he will have to wait till tomorrow. I did sense an Immortal, but didn't know it would be a pretty girl like you. No, it was not until you came up from downstairs, then I knew it was you. So I said to myself, "Hey, why not? You aren't a match for me."  
  
"So you prey on weaker Immortals?", she cried.  
  
"No, not necessarily, but I see no need to wait for them to grow up and become strong.", he replied  
  
He stood up and took his sword out of his trenchcoat. It was an American cavalry style cutlass circa 1850's; such as you might see in some old western. However, it looked to be made much better than a standard issue one. He tossed aside his trench coat. His shirt was a standard white linen shirt.  
  
"Shall we begin?"  
  
She withdrew her sword from her trenchcoat. It was a light single hand sword of an English style, but a bit thicker. It was very old and the metal was not of earth. 'It has been a few decades, with little practice. I wonder if I am good enough to beat him. If not, Tenchi and the others will be reading the note on my bed in the morning.' She could sense his power was very great. 'This will be tough.'  
  
'It's time to once again become who I am.' She closed her eyes and reached up to her maroon hair band and slipped it off. Her hair came tumbling down to her lower back. She slipped a scrunchie on her hair to keep it out of the way. She opened her eyes. Looking into them was like she could your mind, like she could anticipate anything, like she could defeat anyone.  
  
"I'm ready.", she said with determination.  
  
Before he had anticipated a fairly easy fight for he sensed she was very weak and he was quite strong in comparison, now he knew she had been somehow hiding her true ability. He would have to do his best.  
  
"How did you hide your power?"  
  
"My family has connections and I couldn't fight for a long time so they devised this to protect me. I have grown used to it, but it also hampered my natural abilities and my memory."  
  
"Okay." He simply stated. He closed his briefly to mentally prepare himself.  
  
Their eyes met, and they began.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Note  
  
So what do you think? Please email me any comments (no flames) @ dcforever001@hotmail.com 


	3. The Fight

Tenchi Muyo/ Highlander Crossover  
  
This is a Tenchi Muyo/ Highlander Crossover. This based off the OAV continuity for Tenchi Muyo. For Highlander, I am basing this of the first movie and the show. The Quickenings will be the more spectacular kind from the movies. I am regarding the first movie as Conner not gaining the Prize, and will be tweaking the mythology just a bit so don't get angry. I don't own any of the  
characters except the ones I create. This is just for fun. Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer. Highlander belongs to Rysher Entertainment.  
Legend -- 'thinking', [telepathic], "speaking"  
  
  
~~~Immortal Among Us~~~  
  
  
Chapter 3: Fight  
  
  
Sword against sword clashed. Sparks gave a little light besides the stars. They came against each other again and again. Parries, blocks, slashes, and thrusts were executed as quickly and efficiently as the most trained swordsmen, for they were among the best there ever has been. With centuries of practice, how could they not be?  
  
Mihoshi glanced at the slash on her leg for a moment, her first injury in the battle. Even though it took only a few seconds to heal, the pain was intense. She had not had been injured like this in a long time and it was taxing her.  
  
Gary smiled. 'She is strong, but seems not have been practicing in a long time. I must press my advantage.' He quickly attacked again.  
  
Mihoshi blocked and attacked back. Gary blocked it and slashed at her. Mihoshi turned and dodged, but left her back wide open.  
  
Gary saw the advantage and quickly swung his sword to end Mihoshi's life.  
  
However, Mihoshi instincts took over and she expertly dodged by rolling sideways, and quickly regaining her footing. And once again, they clashed.  
  
They ranged all over the hilltop. Sometimes he had the advantage, then she did.  
  
The sounds of their fight echoed through the forest. Birds awoke and fluttered about for they felt the power of the Quickening. Rabbits peeked out of their holes. Crickets ceased their sounds. Trees quaked and rocks cracked.  
  
Breathing heavily, Mihoshi stood for just a moment. She didn't know how much longer she could last. After all these past several decades, she had been a ditz, sleeping far more than exercising. Now, she was definitely paying for it. She was exhausted and saw the end coming soon. She needed to end this now or she would lose for sure.  
  
Mihoshi slashed forward, but he was able to side step. He quickly brought his sword up, slicing into her leg.  
  
She faltered and stumbled forward for a moment.  
  
He took the advantage as she was now beside him and took a step back and turned to his right to decapitate her as she fell.  
  
But she dove forward instead of merely falling and was sliced in the leg instead. She rolled forward then stood up, unsteadily.  
  
"You really are good, but now it is over." He rushed forward in before she could heal. However, Mihoshi's luck joined the battle at just the right time. He tripped over a branch, fell forward and rolled coming to rest against the log he had been sitting on earlier. His sword caught a small hole in the ground and he had to let go as he rolled past it.  
  
Mihoshi walked over. He knew it was over. His sword was several feet away. She was very good, if out of practice, and he could never make it to the sword. He knelt on the ground. She looked at him sadly and said, "There can be only One." With one quick stroke, his head left his body.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thunder echoed in the hills. On the opposite hill, in the shrine, Katsuhito awoke. He looked over to other hilltop. Lightening was flashing, but it was not all coming from the clouds. Most of it was striking the top of the hill. What was really odd was that is was also arcing off of the top of the hill.  
  
'Who won? I hope Mihoshi did.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She screamed as the Quickening struck her and entered her. Being inundated with immense power, flooded with glimpses of memories, and aspects of his personality, all of it happening within a few moments was shocking and terrifying as it had always been for her. All around lightening struck the trees and rocks. Animals awaked by the fight, scurried too and fro. Then a white, luminescent swirling vortex lifted her off the ground and swirled into her from front and back. Then suddenly an engulfing silence replaced the previous thunderous sounds.  
  
She lay panting on the ground. She was totally exhausted and could barely move. She remembered in a few moments she would regain her strength. It had been a long time since she had faced another Immortal. She would have to tell the others now. She could no longer hide as a klutz. Even now she could tell that Katsuhito was awake and probably would need an explanation. In fact she could feel that everyone in the house was asleep.  
  
Mihoshi sighed. 'Why must it be this way? I wish we could have been just be friends or gone our separate ways. I didn't really want to kill him or be killed by him, but...'  
  
She lifted herself into a sitting position for a moment, then stood up and gathered her trenchcoat. She pulled out her cube from the trenchcoat. Turning it several times, the body, head, and sword were suddenly transported into a casket then transported into the Yukinojo. Using the cube, she also put his still broken down car into the Yukinojo.  
  
She walked back slowly to the house, stopping by the lake, to glance around. She smiled. They would all understand about her immortality. After all, two princess, an ex-space pirate, a brilliant scientist with plenty of eccentricities and me, a Galaxy Police officer lived here. It wasn't like it was that strange.  
  
She quietly entered the front door, trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
"So where have you been?"  
  
"Ryoko?", Mihoshi asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, now where did you go?", Ryoko demanded as she walked over to the entry hall. "And what about that other man? Do you know where he went?" Ryoko examined her a little more closely. "Are you all right?", she asked in a concerned voice then in a much more hostile tone, "Did he try something?"  
  
Mihoshi held up her hands. "I am fine." She added somewhat sadly, "He…is gone." After a moment, "You know it is quite late and I need my beauty rest." She quickly went up the stairs before Ryoko had a chance to further question her.  
  
Ryoko watched her go upstairs. She narrowed her eyes. Something had definitely changed in Mihoshi. 'She was acting all serious without her fairly usual bubble headedness and what about her hair.' In all Ryoko's time with Mihoshi, she couldn't remember her ever having her hair down. 'Yes, something is up. And I will find out what.', Ryoko yawned, "But it will be tomorrow." She flew up to her "bed" and was soon asleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun shone brightly. The clouds had dissipated for the most part and the storm was over. It looked to be a great day.  
  
Tenchi woke up and yawned. He opened his eyes and looked around. 'No Ryoko…Yes! No fighting yet…Yes! No aliens or monsters trying to kill us…Yes!' He got up and dressed. As soon as he opened his door he could smell the wonderful cooking of Sasami. He walked down the stairs to the dining room.  
  
"Good morning, Lord Tenchi. I trust your sleep was well and uninterrupted.", Ayeka said with emphasis on the last part as she looked around for that dirty space pirate.  
  
"Ahheh, I slept just fine, Miss Ayeka. Thank you.", Tenchi said a bit nervously.  
  
Just then Ryoko appeared behind Tenchi and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning, Tenchi."  
  
"Ahheh, good morning, Ryoko.", Tenchi responded eyeing Ayeka nervously as she looked on quite angrily.  
  
"Let Go Of Lord Tenchi Right NOW, RYOKO!", an infuriated Ayeka let out.  
  
"Back off, Princess. He wants to be with me right now.", a smirking Ryoko replied, still not letting go.  
  
"Lets just all eat breakfast peacefully, ok?", Tenchi asked pleadingly as he struggled to get away from Ryoko. Sure it was worse in the past, but it still happened far more often than he would have liked.  
  
"But Tenchi…", Ryoko said not letting go one bit.  
  
Ayeka's vein pulsed. Little logs appeared in concentric circles around Ayeka.  
  
'Oh no', Tenchi thought.  
  
"RYOKOOO! Let Lord Tenchi, immediately or suffer the consequences.", Ayeka demanded.  
  
"Yeah, right, Ayeka. Like you can make me.", Ryoko said even as she let go of Tenchi and powered up two balls of energy in her hands.  
  
Sasami looked out of the kitchen. She saw that they were already powered up. 'Oh no, breakfast will be ruined again.', she thought as she headed out the side door to the yard. Tenchi had just made it out the front door when the explosive nature reached it's full potential.  
  
Both girls were locked in a power struggle. Each struggled to overcome each other's power, until in the energy had to be released.  
  
"Aaaahhhh.", he yelled as tremendous explosion shook the house, blowing out the windows, the door, most of the furniture, and blasting him all the way to the guardians, name1 and name2.  
  
"Awww, man. Now breakfast is ruined. Another great start to a day.", Tenchi muttered.  
  
The girls sat with their backs to each other huffing and puffing from the exertion. All around everything was singed and covered with soot.  
  
"That was good.", Ryoko said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, it was quite invigorating.", Ayeka had to admit.  
  
They glanced around at the mess. Ayeka got up and dusted herself, and began to clean up. Ryoko wanted to fly away, but she knew Tenchi would just find her and make her help so to make long process short, she started cleaning as well.  
  
Tenchi and Sasami walked back to the house. Tenchi was about ready to tell them to take it outside and to start cleaning up, but saw they had already started the latter. He was fairly impressed that Ryoko had stayed and was secretly proud of her.  
  
It was at this point that Mihoshi made her appearance.  
  
"Good morning everyone.", Mihoshi said as she reached the bottom stair.  
  
Ayeka was about to say something about her always sleeping in, but when she glanced at Mihoshi, she went speechless.  
  
The rest just looked up at her and immediately notice several changes. Foremost were her eyes, they were so clear and sharp, brimming with intelligence. Next, her hair was down which none of them could ever remember her having it down. Finally, her demeanor, while happy, was significantly more serious, no bubbliness at all.  
  
"Good morning.", Mihoshi repeated.  
  
Tenchi looked at her as if maybe she was another clone from Dr. Clay. 'There is no way she could have changed so much in one night unless that stranger did something to her.'  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka had similar thoughts and both prepared to fight. Ryoko generated her lightsword.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you had better explain real quick or else…", Ryoko said.  
Seeing as everyone was having trouble accepting the real her, Mihoshi decided she had better start from the beginning.  
  
"As I can see, even without anyone saying anything, you are having a really hard time accepting the changes you can obviously see in me. Let's gather everyone so I can explain to you all."  
  
Ryoko said, "You aren't going anywhere by yourself. Don't try anything or you'll be dead before you can even blink." She said it with such seriousness that no one doubted it.  
  
Mihoshi responded, "That's just fine, Ryoko. I am not going to do anything." She walked over to Washu's lab door and knocked.  
  
In a few moments, Washu came up. "Breakfast ready? Good because I am starving." She looked around. "Hmm. Another fight. There goes breakfast. Guess, I'll have to whip something up myself." She turned around and went back into her lab. A few seconds later, she reemerged and did a double-take at Mihoshi.  
  
"What…? Who…?", Washu sputtered. After so many times of Mihoshi ruining things and messing up her lab, seeing Mihoshi look 'normal' was very shocking to say the least. Although Washu had often suspected Mihoshi was more than she seemed, running any lab test to confirm this was a BAD idea.  
  
"Everyone please have a seat.", Mihoshi asked gently. She waited a few moments for them to all get seated. "You have all known me for about a year now, but the real me is the one standing before you now."  
  
"I am Immortal." She looked at them for a moment. Shocked expressions looked back. She continued, "I can not die unless my head is cut off. I am not alone. There are many others. We all participate in the Game. When there are a few of us left, we will be drawn to far away place in time known as the Gathering to compete for the Prize. In the end, there can be only one."  
  
"What is the Prize?", Washu asked.  
  
"I don't know what the Prize is or if anyone does, but it has something to do with the Quickening.", Mihoshi responded.  
  
"What is the Quickening?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"It is what makes me, Immortal. It is energy that is in all living things, but in small amounts and incoherent. However in Immortals, the energy is focused and in much greater quantities. It heals me almost immediately depending on the wound size. When an Immortal takes the head of another Immortal, the loser's Quickening is transferred to the winner.", Mihoshi explained.  
  
"So you go around and chop people's heads off to win a game.", Ryoko asked disdainfully. "You haven't even shown that you are Immortal."  
  
Mihoshi smiled at Sasami and asked, "Sasami, could you go get Katsuhito from the shrine?" Sasami smiled back and nodded a 'yes'. She quickly got up and left to fulfill her task.  
  
Mihoshi took out her cube and rotated several times until a dagger appeared in her above her hand. She caught it and put the cube away.  
  
"Wait a minute, Mihoshi. Washu can run tests to prove your immortality. Don't do something foolish.", Tenchi implored. Washu and Ayeka became very concerned.  
  
Mihoshi closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She quickly swung the dagger toward her stomach. But she felt nothing. She opened her eyes, to see Ryoko holding her hand, stopping the blade an inch from her stomach.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Your scaring everyone.", Ryoko said angrily. She turned to Washu, "You need to run some test on her now, she is not thinking right."  
  
Mihoshi glared at her, "I know what I am doing." She directed a concentrated gaze on Ryoko. Ryoko suddenly let go of her and put her hands to the side of her head. Ryoko felt a headache come on all of a sudden. Not too bad, but still fairly painful. Then it was gone.  
  
Mihoshi continued with her demonstration before someone else could stop her. She stabbed herself in the stomach just as Tenchi grabbed her hand. She slumped to the ground with a look of great pain on her face. She struggled a bit to pull the dagger out, for she had pushed it too the hilt and it had gone all the way through, but was able to remove it. Blood was coming out more quickly now. Horrified, Tenchi yelled to Washu for help. Washu ran the few feet to Mihoshi and knelt beside her.  
  
"She did a good job. We need to get her into my lab now!", Washu said most urgently. Ryoko, and Ayeka came behind Washu. Ryoko's face was full of concern. Ayeka was unbelievably shocked for Mihoshi had a carefree spirit and to think that she had just committed suicide was unthinkable.  
  
But even as Tenchi and Washu prepared to get her to the lab, an amazing thing was happening. Little arcs of electricity were dancing around in the wound. They were closing the wound up. The blood flow slowed then stopped. In a few more moments, the wound completely healed.  
  
Mihoshi sat up. They gazed in absolute amazement at her. Washu had seen amazing regenerative capabilities, indeed Ryoko was a product of her research in that area, but without the gems, it would take Ryoko sometime to heal from something like that. Mihoshi had healed from a fatal wound in less than a minute.  
  
"I am Immortal.", Mihoshi stated. She continued, "This demonstration should be effective in demonstrating that. I sent Sasami on that errand so she wouldn't see me do that."  
  
"I am over 1300 years old. I have seen hundreds of wars, seen millions die, seen a hundred births and seen civilizations come and go. I have slain many an Immortal, but I have never enjoyed it. I have been killed several dozen times. Never pleasant."  
  
"Through the Quickening, Immortals can influence and feel the thoughts of non-Immortals. The more powerful an Immortal is the more influence and clarity of feeling he has. However, we can read thoughts or make you do anything, it is a sense of what you are thinking and a nudge towards what we want. But some of us have learned to use the Quickening offensively. Like that headache, I gave you."  
  
Sasami arrived back with Katsuhito. Katsuhito said, "So Mihoshi you are Immortal. I knew it last night when the other man arrived."  
  
Ayeka interrupted, "How did you know? And why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Katsuhito responded, "It was not my place too. Anyways, I knew Mihoshi would tell soon enough." Finished, he went over and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Where did all this blood come from?", Sasami asked very concerned.  
  
"It came from me, but I am fine. I'll clean it up later.", Mihoshi said.  
  
"So why have you kept this a secret till now, Mihoshi?", Washu asked.  
  
"That is long story, but I guess now is as good as time as any.", Mihoshi said.  
  
"It begins about 230 years ago…"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Note  
  
So what do you think? Please email me any comments (no flames) @ dcforever001@hotmail.com 


	4. Identities – Part 1

Tenchi Muyo/ Highlander Crossover  
  
This is a Tenchi Muyo/ Highlander Crossover. This based off the OAV continuity for Tenchi Muyo. For Highlander, I am basing this of the first movie and the show. The Quickenings will be the more spectacular kind from the movies. I am regarding the first movie as Conner not gaining the Prize, and will be tweaking the mythology just a bit so don't get angry. I don't own any of the characters except the ones I create. This is just for fun. Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer. Highlander belongs to Rysher Entertainment.  
  
Legend -- 'thinking', [telepathic], "speaking"  
  
  
~~~Immortal Among Us~~~  
  
  
Chapter 4: Identities - Part 1  
  
  
"This is First Class Detective Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police. You are ordered to surrender or be destroyed.", Mihoshi voice came strong and clear across the speakers.  
The first officer of the pirate vessel, Avria, said, "It's Mihoshi." All the pirates became fearful. They knew of her reputation as an excellent investigator, ace shot, and totally fearless. She was one of the most feared Galaxy Police officers anywhere.  
  
The captain pondered for a moment then said, "We'll pretend to surrender, and when she boards, we'll kill her and her partner. We'll be famous as the ones who killed the up and coming star of the Galaxy Police."  
The crew liked that even though most of them had doubts that this plan would work. They responded with loud, "Yeah, lets do it."  
  
"Tell them we surrender." The captain said with a calculating look in his eyes.  
  
"Your surrender is accepted. Prepare to be boarded." Mihoshi's response came back.  
  
The Yukinojo was directly behind the Avria. All the guns were trained on the Avria and ready to fire should anything funny happen. Mihoshi and her current partner, Aqetiqe (Aketike), boarded a small heavily shielded transport. Aqetiqe was slightly taller than Mihoshi and had an athletic build, although a little on the slim side. With shoulder length brown hair, silver eyes and a easy grin, he was quite good looking. Mihoshi skillfully piloted it out of the Yukinojo and over to the Avria.  
  
"Docking procedures complete", Yukinojo's voice said.  
  
The main hatch opened up.  
  
Immediately Mihoshi sensed trouble. No one was there to greet them. The lights were dimmed. And it was very quiet. These weren't big time pirates. In fact, they had only been going through the neighboring star systems. Mihoshi was just passing through on to another assignment and was lending her aid to stop them.  
  
'So they want to make this hard. Fine. We'll do it their way.' Mihoshi thought. She pulled out a GXP Assault Blaster. Twin barrels, 80 blasts a second from each barrel, and a projectile launcher, which at the moment was loaded with micro-rockets. It had twin triggers for the first and second fingers, one for the blaster and one for the micro-rockets. Her backpack was loaded with grenades, more rounds, energy clips, energy ties, and a first aid kit. She put on her body armor. Aqetiqe was similarly prepared. She signaled, "Let's go".  
  
She walked out into the corridor followed by Aqetiqe. She scanned left, right, up, and down then ventured out into the corridor. They continued to look around the corridor, but no sign of the pirates. Their scanners indicated lifeforms ahead. Cautiously, one after another with their guns ready, they walked down the corridor. Soon the scanners indicated that they were very close to the lifeforms.  
  
The door they faced looked very strong. It was a warehouse door built to withstand a lot of punishment. Mihoshi looked at her scanner again. It still indicated that the pirates were behind the door. 'All right.' She set up the grenades around the door. They both walked about thirty feet away. Mihoshi pushed the button on the remote detonator. Immediately there was a large explosion. Smoke filled the corridors and pieces of metal littered the ground. Their helmets filtered out the smoke and allowed them to see in infrared.  
  
They walked over to where the door was. It was gone. They cautiously entered the large room. Blasters swung up and down and around looking for any targets. Then she saw him just standing there about fifty feet away. He was probably the captain. She trained her blaster on to him.  
  
"You surrendered so come quietly or I will have to add resisting arrest as well to your charges." Mihoshi commanded.  
  
"I don't think so because you are going to die in a moment. But first give me the command codes to your ship. It is far better that this one." The captain said even as he motioned to his men. Suddenly out of the floor, heavily armed men started pouring out.  
  
Mihoshi and Aqetiqe started to retreat, but saw that men were already there. They stood back to back. Mihoshi smiled, a knowing smile.  
  
"Last chance before I really get angry, put your weapons down and come quietly."  
  
"I will be famous in all criminal minds as the one who took you out…Fire!"  
  
Mihoshi instantly extender her hand and small white oval shots came out freezing the men in front and incasing them in ice. Together, she and Aqetiqe jumped over the frozen men. All in less time then the captain thought possible. The pirates had just started to fire when she had finished and they had jumped behind the frozen man.  
  
Mihoshi continued to fire ice shots. The warehouse floor looked like an ice sculpture convention. Lucky for the pirates, someone got a lucky shot and shot her in the arm. The ice shooter was disabled, but the wound was gone in a few moments. She slung the blaster back into position and opened blistering fire on the remaining pirates. They started dropping like flies. They would run behind cargo, but a few micro-rockets would destroy any cargo they were behind.  
  
Between the two of them, the pirates couldn't withstand their firepower and truly surrendered. Aqetiqe rounded up all the survivors and place energy ties on their arms. The energy ties numb the body in general and the arms especially making prisoners very easy to handle. Mihoshi went back to the transport and got an AG (anti-grav) transport. She loaded the frozen men on to it and delivered them back to the transport. Soon the crew was all rounded up. As the captain was lead by, Mihoshi pulled him aside.  
  
"You realize that leading an ambush and assault on GP officers after a surrender could be the death penalty. For your sake, don't try anything else, and I will ensure that you won't get the death penalty. Can you say it was worth it? Look at all your fallen comrades some probably your friends. Go on." These fools always saddened her. These fools who would waste the lives under their command. Obviously, they did not know the extent of GP officers training or that they usually have access to heavy weaponry and armor. These pirates had advanced blasters, but still quite inferior to GP weapons. Did they really think they had a chance? My ship would have blown them away had tried to take it over or escape. 'Idiots'.  
The pirates were all secured in the brig and their ship was brought into tow.  
  
"Yukinojo plot course to GP outpost 9324." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Course plotted." Came the computer's response.  
  
Mihoshi activated the hyperspace engines and they were underway. Mihoshi sat back in her chair relieved to be done with that. Reconsidering the recent events, she should have made them all get in the transport themselves, and had it autopiloted back to the landing bay. It would have saved a lot of grief on both parts. However, then they might bring weapons and explosives with them and take over the ship. Which is why GP protocol says a GP officer must secure the ship and criminals.  
  
"Aqetiqe, do you think we could have done better?"  
  
Aqetiqe smiled to himself. "You always ask this question whenever someone dies. And what do I always say."  
  
Mihoshi smiled and sighed. " "Perhaps." Can't you ever give me a definite answer?"  
  
He laughed. "Sure if I was psychic, I could."  
  
Mihoshi smiled again. They were good friends. They could talk about anything. More than once she thought she might tell him about her immortality, but held back for some reason or another. She didn't like him worrying so much when she took on a risk that she could survive, but he couldn't most likely. Although they had been partners for over two years, she wasn't entirely sure how he would react to her 'gift' and she didn't want to risk the friendship. The truth was that she liked him, maybe loved him and the fact that Immortals can't have children is what stopped her from telling. She loved to hear his stories about his youth with his several brothers and sisters. She knew that he wanted to marry and have a big family. This troubled her, but what could she do? She definitely liked him, but knew a relationship was practically impossible without some type of change.   
  
"Hello, hello, HQ to Mihoshi." Aqetiqe said while waving his hand.  
  
"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" Mihoshi said. She tilted her head forward and toward him slightly.  
  
"Daydreaming Mihoshi? What would HQ say if they knew that one of their finest, up and coming officers daydreamed on the job? Tsk, tsk is what they'd say. How can this be?" He teased with a semi-straight face.  
She narrowed her eyes at him and with a wry smile pulled out her control cube and twisted a few times. A water balloon suddenly fell out of a subspace pocket above him. He quickly turned his cube several times and averted having to change his clothes.   
  
She wasn't done yet not even close. Thus began a little control cube war. She would sometimes have advantage and things would be dropping out over his head. Water balloons, shaving cream, eggs, slime, and all sorts of fun messy stuff. However, he would sometimes have advantage and things would be dropping out over her head. While they had lots of fun, it also trained their reflexes and their use of the control cubes. It ended when she lost and a few eggs broke over her head.  
He tried not to laugh. "It…ahh…blends with your hair." He said with a small snicker. She took one of the eggs and threw it at his face.  
  
"Now who has egg on their face."  
  
"Ha, ha." He used his control cube and got a cloth. He wiped his face off and threw the cloth into a subspace pocket.  
  
She went off to her quarters to rinse her hair. On the way, she kept thinking about her relationship with him. She liked him, but didn't know exactly what to do. She was Immortal, destined to live forever unless she was beheaded. She was fairly certain he was a latent Immortal, but his species made it difficult to be sure.. She knew that in this job, it was only a matter of time before he ended up getting killed and possibly becoming an Immortal. She wondered for a moment if she should just kill him and make him Immortal. They would then have more in common. 'No, that would be very wrong. How could I even consider it?' She berated herself.  
  
She finished rinsing her hair and went back to command. They continued talking on various subjects as they proceeded to the GP Outpost. They soon arrived and deposited the prisoners and ship. Then they were on their way to the real assignment, the capture of an infamous space pirate, Karprah.  
  
The plan was to infiltrate into the seedy underground of the planet Cartlishin, a known pirate's hangout. There they would spread a rumor of a mysterious artifact that could control the minds of others. Karprah was a collector of rare artifacts. When he came for it, as they were sure he would, they would capture him.  
  
They continued to the GP Tech Base 132 in the Onrianan system. The ship was retrofitted to look like and be scanned as an old cargo ship. Scan-shielded weapons lockers were installed and the ships weapons were modified to give off a much older design when scanned. Surgery was done on both Mihoshi and Aqetiqe to make them appear Cartlisin.  
  
The mission was extremely dangerous. Karprah was known as cruel and calculating man. If he sensed a trap or even if he didn't like them, they would both die rather painfully. Mihoshi wasn't afraid of failure or being killed, however, some of the things she had heard about him made her wonder if he could be an Immortal. If so, then her Immortality would give them away as no known Cartlisin was Immortal. In addition, Aqetiqe would be easy pickings as a new Immortal. She had tried to get him to learn some basic sword techniques, but he laughed and said no sword can stop a blaster and he was an ace shot.  
It was going to take several days to finish refitting. This also gave time for the surgery to heal up and for the patients to get used to their new looks. Mihoshi and Aqetiqe spent the extra time checking out the GP Base and the nearby planet. After all, they knew the mission profile backwards and forwards not to mention Mihoshi had drafted it.   
  
They saw the springs of Onriavia, the Ec'ratiaac caves, swam with some ovry, a shark-like animal, but of a much friendlier disposition, and did a hundred other things. They were having a great time together. Mihoshi couldn't help herself. She was definitely in love, yet she was unsure of his feelings toward her, friend or more.  
  
They were having dinner at a nice restaurant on the final night of their stay here. The ship's retrofitting was completed and final preparations were being completed tomorrow. The mission would officially commence on the day after tomorrow. Radio silence would be maintained until they had captured and escaped with him or they had failed. The latter less likely, because they would probably be dead.  
  
"Well this is it. Tomorrow we begin." Aqetiqe said.  
  
"Indeed it is, but lets just enjoy the moment here and not concentrate on the mission, ok?" Mihoshi asked a little pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
They sat for a few moments not saying anything.   
  
"So how is you dinner?" Aqetiqe asked.  
  
"It's good, but these lips are making it difficult to get the food in." Mihoshi said with a smile.  
  
"You can say that again. I can barely taste my food although from what I have heard of Cartlisin food that's a good thing." Aqetiqe said laughingly.  
  
Mihoshi responded with a laugh. "Oh yeah. Have you ever tasted food from a GrenVenRen diner? I was protecting a diplomat and after duty, me and some other officers went to one. We ordered several things on the menu and no matter what they served. It was some type of goo. Nasty doesn't begin to describe it. However, the Garvi seemed to like it well enough."   
  
They continued to trade stories for over an hour. Although neither said anything yet, they both could feel some sort of tension. Dinner was soon finished and they left to go get some dessert. They soon arrived at bakery. Aqetiqe ordered a donut-like pastry and Mihoshi ordered a sticky roll thing. They both ate in silence. It was Mihoshi who spoke first.  
  
"You know this is such a dangerous mission and well…"  
  
"Yes, it will be a dangerous mission, but we have gotten through many dangerous missions. Although, I have often wondered how." Aqetiqe said with a gung-ho attitude and a confident smile.  
  
"What I am trying to say is…be careful." But her mind was saying. 'No, you want to say "I love you".'  
  
"Of course I will be careful. You need to be careful. You are the one always taking extreme risks, yet you manage to survive. It pains me each time you do that." He said seriously with a grimace.  
  
"What?" She asked in a surprised manner. Her hand stopping halfway to her mouth.  
  
"Well, I don't want to see anything happen to you. You are a great friend, perhaps my best friend." He answered with a slight waver.  
  
"You know there is one thing you have never told me. Do you have someone waiting for you at your home?" She asked uncertainly. Her hands clenched her pants.  
  
Aqetiqe took a long time to answer the question. When he did, it was with sadness and something else, perhaps hope. He looked into the distance. "There was someone I cared about back there."  
  
Mihoshi's eyes lowered and her hopes fell.  
  
"We had been seeing each other for about eight months. Then I got this assignment and I didn't know how long I was going to be gone. She waited for several months, but finally told me that she and I could not continue together. Each time I wrote, I left out the really dangerous parts, but somehow she knew. She couldn't take the thought of me dying on some distant world, never to return. It was good that we broke it off when we did because I was beginning to suspect I might have feelings for someone else." Aqetiqe looked at her. "Yes, it is you. I love you, but I have been more than a little afraid of putting my love in someone who defies death constantly. Yet, my feelings are there as strong as ever. I can not deny them any longer."  
  
"I love you too. I was unsure how you felt, and if it could even be. I am ready to tell you something that should take away your fear." She said with tears in her eyes. "This will be hard to believe, but you have no doubt heard of the rumours of Immortals."  
  
"Yes. Wait, are you saying you are Immortal?" He asked doubtfully. He reactively leaned back a little.  
  
"Yes. I am Immortal. I cannot die unless someone chops off my head. You don't need to worry anymore. Those risks that I take won't kill me."  
  
"I don't know what to say. You have never lied to me so I know this isn't a joke, but it is too fantastic to believe. Why are you immortal?"  
  
"I don't know, but I am. There is big downside to this Immortality." She sighed. "I can't have children, ever."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never." Mihoshi said with great sadness.  
  
"I see." Aqetiqe said sadly and thoughtfully. He brightened in a moment. "Well, then we can always adopt."  
  
"You mean it. You mean that you still want to date me. Even though it means never, ever having your own children." Mihoshi said disbelievingly, yet hopefully.  
  
"You haven't lied to me ever and I have never lied to you. Why would I start now? Yes, I will date you knowing that. I will even marry you knowing that. I love you." Aqetiqe said with a shake of his head.  
  
"You know why wait. We love each other, right? We have for some time. We know all about each other. We are best friends. Lets do it before the mission." Mihoshi said rapidly and happily.  
  
"Whoa Mihoshi. Lets back the starship up a few. What about your family? What about my family? What about the cake? It just isn't done this way." Aqetiqe said while waving his hands up and down.   
  
Mihoshi directed a concentrated gaze at him. "We are going on a mission tomorrow which we may not come out of. The man I love is coming with me. This could be a long mission. Not only do I want to be married to the man I love as I hope he does, but I don't know if I could live in the same hotel with connecting rooms for a long time with the man I love without doing something I would regret later."  
  
"Hmm. I do see your point and I am a man of honor no matter what my sisters say." He smiled. "All right, but I think we should have a ceremony WHEN we get back for our family sakes."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." She said as visions of her in a magnificent white gown floated through her head.  
  
So in a small room near the Official Records department, Aqetiqe on Deairtre and Mihoshi Kurumitsu were joined in the covenant of marriage by the station commander. They used some chameleon paint to change their appearance temporarily back to their original appearance so the photos will look normal and so for the wedding night, they will look normal. They got a nice suite in a five star hotel. They made sure to leave the "Do Not Disturb" sign posted on the outside.   
  
Tonight, they thought only of each other. Not about the tomorrow. Not about the mission. Not about victory or failure. Not about the future. Not about the past. Only about now.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Note  
  
So what do you think? Getting better? Please email me any comments (no flames) @ dcforever001@hotmail.com 


End file.
